The Marital Incident
by eile.m
Summary: Sheldon and Amy break the good news. Leonard is shocked. and a fight breaks out !
1. Chapter 1

**The marital incident**

**Part 1**

**D.C I don't own big bang theory or any of the character I just love it so much !**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**É.**

*In the apartment.

**Sheldon: **You just don't get it Leonard Amy and I are getting married and that's that!

**Leonard: **But why? I mean you haven't even had SEX yet!

**Sheldon:** SO! We just don't have intercourse because it would mess the good relationship we have NOW!

**Amy: **Well Leonard if that's your view of Sheldon and mines decision, don't come to the wedding…. I don't mind.

**Sheldon:** But I do Amy! And you Leonard I thought you would be the most pleased for me as _you_ are my best friend!

**Leonard: **I am happy for you….

**Sheldon:** You don't seem to be! And just because we haven't had sex, apparently means we can't get married Hmmm!

**Leonard:** No! I didn't mean that at all!

**Amy: ** Sheldon, please.

**Sheldon: ** Amy… Leonard what is your problem with us getting married?!

*Sheldon is getting extremely annoyed now

**Leonard:** think about it Sheldon, when have you ever gotten this angry over something, are you sure it isn't _you_ who has a problem?

**Sheldon: **LEONARD! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR NOW ! * Punches Leonard, and he falls to the floor.

**Amy: ** Sheldon!  You punched him?! WHY!

**Sheldon: **…. He was asking for it.

**Leonard: ** Ugggghhhh…

**Amy: ** Sheldon! He's barely conscious; you punched his EAR AND IT'S BLEEDING!

* Amy was panicking she was very worries

**Sheldon: **Oh Lord, Leonard I'm so so sorry !

**Leonard: **Itzzz okayzz * Looks up then falls to the floor unconscious

**Amy: ** Sheldon! We need to get him to the hospital !

**Sheldon:** Oh my we do don't we, please don't die Leonard please don't die!

**Amy: ** Well duh, come on he will die if you don't hurry up!

**Sheldon:** Okay then lets go!

…

* At the hospital.

**N**urse: Oh my, what happened here !?

**Sheldon:** Small accident…

**Nurse:** We need a bed for this man, and fast! * She said over the intercom

**Amy: ** Thank you very much. *Glaring at Sheldon

**Sheldon: ** Hey! I didn't mean to!

Next thing Leonard was taken in the back of the hospital. Sheldon and Amy sat down and waited.

Waited for what seemed hours…..

* find out what happens soon

Éx


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Chapter 2

The waiting.

**A bit different this time I thought I would write it like this as there was too much to describe. Enjoy reading! **

**É.**

Hours passed and still they waited until the doors opened. Sheldon jumped up and ran to the door, eager to see who it was. It wasn't Leonard but the doctor who took him away." Dr Cooper?" he asked "Yes, is he okay?!" Sheldon hurried out of the doctor, "Well not really, the impact of the punch has broken the skull and we think he may have slight brain damage." Explained the doctor " But how!" exclaimed Sheldon "All those childhood beat- up had to into affect when this last punch was given." Said the doctor. "We have to keep him here overnight and possibly for a couple of weeks just to make sure he's okay.

There was a long pause until Amy spoke "Can we see Leonard?"

"Sorry No, not until 8 am tomorrow." The doctor informed her

"No! But _I _need to see him **now!**" protested Sheldon.

As Sheldon was busy ranting at the doctor, Leonard lay unconscious in a hospital bed. The sight of him was ghastly; the cut on the side of his head had swollen up and as he was being pushed through to the x-ray the camera had hit his eye by accident and that too was bruised and all black and blue. His arm had a drip attached to it was he was connected to a heart monitor. His face had a pained trace to it. 'Ugggghhhh, what happened,' he thought, " oh Yeah Sheldon's getting married?!'

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.' The heart monitor had stopped working, Leonard was close to death. Nurses and Doctors rushed to Leonard's bedside " Hurry! Get the defibrillator!" "ONE, TWO, THREE, CLEAR!"

This carries on throughout the night…

Back in the waiting room the doctor had just told Sheldon and Amy that a problem had occurred "Dr Hofstadter's heart has stopped we have a team to try get it going again. Therefore he really must stay in hospital."

" Oh god, how could one punch do so much damage!? Sheldon basically screamed at the doctor. The doctor was getting very irritated by this man and calmly told him " Its where you punched him the temple area is extremely delicate if any bit of the area id fractured it could have dramatic outcomes like this." " But.." began Sheldon but he was cut off by the doctor " My advice to you Dr Cooper is to go home, message his parents and just wait for a phone call.

Sheldon started to cry * this was a very rare case

"Don't cry Sheldon, Leonard will be okay" said Amy being as gentle as she could, she had experienced this many times and one slightest thing could make it all so much worse. "Come on, lets go home" she suggested lightly

But that was too much for Sheldon; he didn't want to leave his best friend as he did this to him, He cried harder and louder as Amy led him out of the hospital. "Amy?" sniffled Sheldon "can you stay with me until Leonard gets back?" "Of course, Sheldon" said Amy she had a gleeful expression on her face but quickly changed it to a look of sorrow when Sheldon looked at her.

And for once Sheldon held Amy's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Off they went home together to wait.

**Hope you like that; keep watch for the next chapter The Phone Call. **

**É.**


End file.
